Insula Lacrima
Insula Lacrima is a region of Medici that appears in Just Cause 3 as part of the Mech Land Assault DLC. in the foreground.]] Description Insula Lacrima is the smallest of Medici's land-based regions and the second smallest region overall. It consists of a group of islands in the shape of a seal that were previously the property of the eDEN Corporation. In the past, the Black Hand struck a deal with eDEN and took some of the islands for themselves. In exchange, eDEN was provided with a small battalion of Black Hand mercenaries to provide security on their airship. Later as the eDEN Corporation completely disappeared, the Black Hand took over the entire region and started looting technology. The islands are formally introduced to the game in Stowaway, the first mission of the Mech Land Assault. Under Black Hand ownership, the region has become home to a number of detention centers, weapons depots and abandoned eDEN research facilities. History and culture The oldest settlement on the islands is a set of ruins located on a small lake island. Near that island is a cave/natural tunnel that leads to more ruins inland. Almost nothing is known about the region's history between the ancient era and Di Ravello's rule. The Eden Callaghan tapes reveal that on October 13th, 1990, President Dante of Medici arranged a meeting with the CEO of the eDEN Corporation, Eden Callaghan. During the meeting, Dante explained that he was interested in supporting advanced research on the application of Bavarium. He showed several samples of the ore to Ms. Callaghan and offered to form a partnership with her company. On March 16th, 1992, as part of the deal made with Dante, eDEN was permitted to lease Insula Lacrima for its own personal use. Even after Di Ravello seized power, the company was permitted to continue leasing Lacrima so long as it acknowledged and recognized the new government of Medici. Until going out of business, the eDEN Corporation used Lacrima primarily for conducting research and testing its drone and A.I. programs. The company also struck a deal with the Black Hand and permitted the mercenary group to establish a small presence on the islands. Once eDEN disappeared (via genocidal A.I. that killed everyone on Lacrima and the EDEN Airship), the islands were completely taken over by the Black Hand who looted the company's assets (drones, mechs, advanced technology, and weapons) for their own gain. However, there are also abandoned eDEN stations that are guarded by old eDEN drones that are still programmed to attack any intruders on sight, including the Black Hand. Both factions have left their mark here, a blend of artificial and natural scenery bursting with overgrowth. Location The region is located north of Insula Striate, directly north of the province of Maestrale. Provinces *Alvea. *Nebio Nord. *Nebio Sud. *Novola. Trivia *This is the first unapproachable place in the whole Just Cause game series, before the mission Stowaway. Other places, such as Falco Maxime: Centcom and Hantu Island, are just difficult to approach. **If Rico attempts to reach Lacrima in any way before the mission Stowaway has been completed, an anonymous voice will radio to inform him that the gravitational repulsion field will not be deactivated without authorization. An invisible force will then turn Rico (or the vehicle that he's in) a full 180 degrees away from the islands. *This is the only land-based region to not have an FOW-protected central command, civilian settlements, or any trace of the Medici Military because the land is privately-owned. **Despite this, there is a Medici Military Stria Obrero wreck outside the Prisoner Processing Center. It's unknown why this is here. *The nature of the region and everything that goes on there is kept under tight wraps by the Black Hand. So secretive are the group's operations that even Tom Sheldon claims to have never heard of the Lacrima islands when Rico Rodriguez first mentions them to him. **One of the old eDEN bases here is responsible for communications jamming to help keep the area a secret. *The region is always surrounded by a strange yellow mist which is easiest to notice in daylight. *Depending upon the context, "Lacrima" can mean "crying" or "tear" in Latin. *Every part of these islands is a restricted area (until after Storming the Hive anyway) because even if you don't commit crimes you will get heat level 1 when you are spotted. *The Bavarium Sea Heist DLC reveals that Lacrima was once classified as one of the 3 components of the "eDEN Network"; the other two being the eDEN Airship and Stingray. The network served as the cornerstone for the majority of the eDEN Corporation's scientific research (energy sources, artificial intelligence, nanotechnology, aeronautics, robotics, weather studies, advancements for mankind, and bavarium). *There is a long and wide runway on the south-eastern island. Near it is a mountain, and inside the mountain is a hangar that holds 3 helicopters. Each one can be either CS Navajos or Urga Postolkas. All of them are the Black Hand version, and while they are destructible and able to be moved, you are not able to fly them, because they're locked. Destroying them will grant you points for destroying an enemy helicopter. *Inside the before mentioned hanger there is also a U41 Ptakojester cargo plane with its cargo door open. This one is actually a stationary Black Hand version, and it is also incapable of being destroyed, moved or flown. While this U41 is inside the Hangar testing has proven the bay doors are to close togehter and the hanger itself is actually far too narrow to enter via a u41 Ptakojester. The plane will be forcibly stopped/damaged/destroyed by the narrow doors and low mountainside overhead. *The runway near the hanger is very useful for taking off and landing the U41 Ptakojester, as it is one of the widest and longest runways in the game. Note that even after liberation of the entire island there will still be satellite dishes, 2 unhacked SAMs and 3 radio towers as well as a few electric boxes along the the runway, therefore it is advised to blow them up/hack them before taking off. Gallery Insula Lacrima map.png|See also: Maps. Stowaway (room with machines).png|The mission Stowaway. This introduces Rico to the region. Stowaway (repulsion field generator and construction equipment).png Stowaway (eden logo and wind turbines).png|A somewhat ruined eDEN logo plus two dead Wind Turbines show this place was formerly their property. Stowaway (Eva and Rico make a deal).png|Taking in the scenery. Rico and Eva are making a deal on how to liberate this region. Mechassault2.jpg|Novola Central Detention Camp, a Black Hand-run camp that houses prisoners. Upon completion, this place is liberated by the rebellion on the island. Black Hand Urga Szturm 63A Spawn Location.jpg|See also: Maps. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Mech Land Assault